


Fantasy

by jadegreendragon



Series: Malec One Offs [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec keeps having the same dream night after night, it feels so real, like a fantasy come true. What he doesn't know is that a certain sexy warlock is sharing his dream each night.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Another Malec One Off, thanks to Hannah for the idea. 
> 
> The characters aren't mine but the plot is. I am considering making this the start of a complete story and not just a one off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Alec lies in his bed, satin sheets entangled through his long legs, his dark hair spread across his pillow, drifting between awakeness and dreamland, he hears a rustle at the window, thinking it is merely the wind, he rolls onto his side and drifts back to sleep.

In a flash, he is there, pressing him back into the bed, his hands grasping Alec’s wrists and stretching them over his head, he is frightened, yet, intrigued by the pleasure coursing through his body. This is his fantasy, the one he had often played out in his mind when alone in his room.

He whispers in Alec’s ear, "Do not make a sound, do not utter a word, just lie back and enjoy this pleasure I have come to give you, my Alexander". His hard body presses into Alec’s, he slowly nods and the fear subsides somewhat.

He begins to kiss him softly, tracing the outline of his soft lips with his tongue, Alec sighs urging him on, he moves to his cheek, his tongue exploring every inch of Alec’s face, moving to his ear, he gently nibbles and licks, moving down his shoulder, soft kisses and licks arousing him so. His hot kisses move to his heaving chest, he circles Alec’s hardened nipple with his tongue, delighting in the moans his touch brings to him.

His hand gripping Alec’s wrists over his head, his body moving against him, moving as the slow dance of pleasure and desire consume him. He runs his hands over Alec’s chest, through the sparse hair, gently kneading his muscular chest, enjoying the velvet like texture in his coarsened hand. He gently nibbles on his aching nipple, a flash of desire flows through Alec, centring in his depths, his back arches against his hard body, his muscles rippling as he moves with Alec.

His hot tongue trailing down Alec’s body, reaching his upper thigh, he moves slowly down his thigh, soft kisses and hot licks traveling down his leg, and slowly up his inner calf, his hand following suit, reaching his inner thigh, he slowly, torturously, lingers there, knowing Alec is aching to feel his touch on his now hardened shaft. His deep moans, the way his body is responding to his touch has him on fire and his hardened desire pressed against Alec’s leg.

His tongue finds Alec’s tight balls, gently gliding along and around them, circling, licking and tasting the wonder that is Alec, bringing him closer and closer to that ultimate place where time stands still and utter ecstasy flows. His tongue working its magic on Alec, his legs tremble, his body shuddering in delight, waves of pleasure covering his body, moving in rhythm with his touch. His mouth moves to Alec’s shaft, slowly, gently sliding along its length, his tongue circling the tip before his hot wet lips wrap around Alec and slow suck him deep into his mouth. His tongue never stops its exploration, swirling around Alec’s hard length as his lips begin to slide up and down. He brings Alec to the edge then stands before him. Leaving Alec in a heap of passion and hot desire, he smiles into his eyes, removing his pants ever so slowly.

Alec’s blue eyes locked on his, watching his every movement, smiling sweetly and his hand reaches out for him, he is delighted in his obvious state of desire. Anticipation overwhelms Alec, he moves between Alec’s thighs, gently stroking his tight entrance, wet fingers preparing him for what is to come. Alec feels the tip of his hardness pressing against him, his hands still holding Alec captive, he enters him slowly, his mind lost in the feel of his tight velvety depths, he thrusts into him, lost in his beauty, his wetness surrounding him and gripping him tight. They move as one, higher and higher they climb, the feverish passion burning between them. He thrusts deeper, reaching his very soul, he cries out in pleasure and explodes with waves and spasms of joy, his shuddering body puts his over the edge and he joins Alec, riding the waves with him, endless currents of sweet rapture.

He rests with Alec, kissing him passionately and whispering in his ear, "For you my love, sweet pleasant dreams", he quickly dresses and leaves back out the way he came in. Alec lies there, still quivering with aftershocks of delight, smiling warmly and utterly spent, he closes his eyes, so content knowing his Mystery Lover had finally materialized.

Alec struggled up from sleep, drenched in sweat. “Oh god,” Alec gasped shaking himself out of the dream he has just been having. It was so real, he felt as if he was still in the room with him. For the fourth night in a row, he had dreamt the exact same dream, every touch, every caress the same.

He pushed the long, damp strands of tangled hair out of her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock. Four-thirty. Flopping back on his pillow, Alec’s heart was still racing, his breath coming in fast, anxious gasps. His body was so aroused that there was no point trying to get back to sleep. He lay in bed trying to relax.

The man in the dream was definitely him, that he was sure, but he had no idea who the Mystery lover of his dreams was despite the fact that he seemed so familiar.

Alec couldn’t ignore the heat between his legs any longer. Letting his hand slip under the covers, his fingers inched their way under the elastic band of his boxers. God, they were sticky with precum. What the hell, they were already wet he thought to himself as his fingers made their way to his hard shaft wrapping around himself. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he let his fingers explore for a moment and then they returned to his shaft, wrapping tightly around him, stroking slowly up and down and over the head. A moan escaped Alec’s lips; he was already so aroused that he was almost over the edge. In moments he felt the familiar pressure building up inside of him and then the incredible wave of pleasure as he came. 

Alec lay motionless for what seemed like an eternity as he calmed his breathing and his heart stopped racing. It definitely wasn’t as good as the real thing but for the time being it would just have to do.

*

Magnus was released from Alec’s dream, highly aroused as always, this was killing him. He’d gotten so little sleep of late and the sleep he did get was taken over by visions of Alec. He had been having the same dream over and over the last 4 nights and Magnus wasn’t sure how but he was being given a front row seat to them. He hoped he could figure out what was happening soon because there were only so many cold showers a man could bear. Getting out of bed, he headed into the bathroom. He might as well shower and get his day started.

Standing under the cold spray didn’t seem to help this time. Magnus dragged himself out of his shower and grabbed a towel off the rail. Ruthlessly he rubbed himself dry, trying to push down the erection straining to rise against his stomach.

He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the fire between his legs as he toweled himself dry. He shuddered as the rough towel grazed his aching nipples and tried to ignore the goose bumps rising on his skin. But the memory of Alec’s dream lingered. If he closed his eyes he could swear, he could smell him, taste his sweet, lush mouth.

He tipped his head back and slid one hand down over the quivering muscles of his stomach until he found the throbbing flesh. Closing his fingers tightly around the hard shaft, he squeezed, the pain was ecstasy. With a groan he let his hand slide along the smooth length.

He opened his eyes and saw his face, flushed and tight, glazed with need, staring back at him from the bathroom mirror. He watched himself as the excruciating pleasure built; despised himself, but couldn’t help himself as he thought of Alec and came.


End file.
